The crazy truths and dares of Dream Eater Evans and company!
by Tawny Haired Wild Flower
Summary: The long awaited side story is here! Now, young reader, there is thing in this fic that may scar you for life, like Red*star in a pink tutu, Rave singing 'im a little tea pot', Kid jr going bald and me going completely insane. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. Chapter 1

My POV

I sat on a comfy love seat, my lion mane colored hair in a high ponytail. I was looking through a little stack of different colored cards with an evil smile on my face

_'This is gonna be awesome' _I thought, my silvery blue eyes lighting up with an evil glint. The front door slamed open and a certain red haired meister barged in

"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED! BOW BEFORE MY AWESOMENESS! " Red*star yelled, laughing like the moron he is. I sighed, looking mournfully at my, now broken, front door. Tora walked in next, giving me a 'im so sorry' look. I just smiled, knowing I'd be getting my revenge later. Next walked in Kid jr and the. twins. Kid jr smiled and said a polite 'Hello' along with Mimi, May gave me a big hear hug. I smiled a huged her back. Then Rave and Dream walked in along with Cruise, who, like usual, had a can of his favorite soda. I sweatdroped as I wondered where he got those things from, it like Maka and Dream with their books. I smiled at everyone

"Okay everybody, could you all sit down on that couch there? " I pointed to the large L shaped couch in front of me. Everyone sat down. I smiled and picked up a random card

"Okay, now, is everyone clear on what we're doing?" I asked, looking at everyone. They all nodded yes. I smirked and read the card, my smirk growing

"Well first we have a dare from Oni' Insanity. Kiddo-kun, come here please, and the rest of you fut on those headphones there" everyone did as told except Red*star

"WAY DOES A STAR LIKE ME HAVE TO PUT ON THESE STU-!" " TAWNY WACK!" I promptly hit him with my nunchuck, knocking him out cold.

"The dare is you have to steal that soda can from Cruise, got it?" I said to him. He shrugged

"Okay" he walked over a toke the can out of Cruises hand. Cruises eyes slamed open, he grabed kid by the arm and threw him into the wall. Cruise growled

"What the hell man!?" He said, still kinda angry. Kid pointed at me from where he was on the floor. Cruise gave me a questioning look, I just smiled innocently. The rest of the group gaped like fishes. I picked up aanother card and smirked

"This is a dare for Red*star from my BFF Sandy. Red*star, you have to sing 'Im sexy and I know it' after sucking helium" I just barly contained my laughter, along with the rest of the group. Red*star juped on top of the coffee table. He picked up the helium filled ballon had breathed in all the helium, he then started to sing

(Okay, I forgot how the song goes, so just imagine Red*star singing and dancing to'im sexy and I know it' with a very high pitched voice)

I was rolling around on the floor, laughing my ass off. Everyone else was doing the exact same thing as me except Tora, who was the only one still on the couch. Red*star smirked

"I AM THE MOST SEXY GOD OF ALL!" We laughed harder, he still had that high pitch voice. I then claimed back on my chair,still laughing. I picked up a card and smirked

"This is a truth for Rave; what is your relationship with Dream?" I snickered at the now heavily blushing Rave

"We're just partners and beat friends" he answered nervously. You could obviously tell he wanted to be MUCH more then friends and partners. I looked at Dream, to see her looking at the ground sadly. I smiled at the albino teen

_'Well, does that aanswer your question Oni's Insanity?' I thought  
_

I picked up another card, and coundt help rolling my eyes.

"Rave, I have a dare for you. You have to fight Cruise" Rave grinned and Cruise smirked, and I just sighed. Cruise stood up along with Rave, and they both got into fighting stances. I paled, realizing they were gonna fight in my living room. I stood up abruptly

"HOLD IT! YOU ARE NOT GONNA HAVE YOUR FREAKIN FIGHT IN MY LIVING ROOM! TO THE BACK YARD YOU VARMIN! " I yelled at the top of my lungs. They stared at me in shock. I looked at everyone and sighed loudly

'_What have I gotten my self into?'_


	2. Chapter 2

My POV

I sighed as I looked at the Demon Sythe and the Madness Meister, I coudnt help but feel this is a bad idea. Rave is powerful, but not only is Cruise powerful, he has WAY more experience. So if you think about it, Rave is at an EXTREME disadvantage. I sighed again as I held up my hand

" This fight is between Demon Sythe Rave Takagi and Madness Meister Cruise Evans. Now, please try not to kill each other" I said calmly. Rave and Cruise faced each other

"You ready" Cruise said, smirking. Rave growled and turned his arm into his blade

"Bring it mini-kishen" Cruise glared and charged at him. He tried to punch Rave, but Rave ducked and kicked him. He stabed at him, bu5 Cruise summend a black sword and blocked the stab then punched him in the gut sending him flying back a few feet. Rave stood up shakly, barly dodging a swipe. I bit mylip

_'I was right, Rave needs a meister to be able to fight with all his power, but Cruise can summen any kind of weapon useing madness. Rave is never going to win on his own. He doesn't have a chance against Cruise. Damn it, if this doesn't end soon, im gonna step in and stop these testosterone dirven fools. Great, now I sound like Excalibur'_ I thought. Rave was already looking like he was gonna pass out, while CCruise had barly broken a sweat. Rave tried a direct attack, bu5 Cruise simply blocked useing his sword and punched then kicked him. Blood squirted out of Raves mouth, staining the green grass with red droplets. He hit the ground with a thump, then shockingly, stood up again. Cruise charged, ready to finish it. I growled

_'THATS IT! THIS STUPID, MOTHER F'ING SHIT ENDS NOW!' I yelled in my head._I ccharged in front of Cruises strike, quickly turning my arm into my gold and red sword blade, blocking the hit. He stared at me in shock

"ENOUGH! HES HAD ENOUGH!" I yelled as Dream ran over to her partner. Cruises weapon disappeared into thin air. I sighed, turning my arm back to normal. I gave him a slap on the back of the head. He glared at me for a moment. I walked over to Rave to see how bad he was injured. I gave him a ' I told you so' look. He jus5 groaned in pain. I pulled out my cell. It roung 3 times before a cirpy female voice answered

"Hi, Sandy Maple speaking, who is this?" I smiled at my BFFs forever cheerful voice

"Hey Sands, do you mind comin over for awhile?" I asked. I could almost see her confused look

"Not really, but why?" She questioned. I eexplained what happed to her

"Holy crap...so in short, Cruise kicked Raves ass so bad you need me and my awsome self to heal him up, right?" I laughed at my friends goofyness

"Yep, that about it" I said nodding. Sandy giggled

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec, kay?" She said, still giggling. I smiled and said a qquick 'Thank you' and hung up. I turnedto the group and sighed

"Okay, I have a friend of mine coming over. Shes gonna help Rave. But theres something I need to tell you" I said nervously. They looked confused

"Well, spit it out" Cruise said with an eyebrow raised. I sighed

"You see, my friends special shes a..." I paused for a second. TThey looked curious

"Witch"

Everything was silent for a moment

"WHAT!?"


End file.
